Tak po prostu
by Kolorowe Skarpety
Summary: ... czyli felkowe perypetie z seksem związane.


Yo, tutaj Skarpetka. Tym razem z takim maluczkim porniaszkiem. Well. Have fun!

* * *

Już od samego rana nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku ani na moment. Nie onieśmielały mnie nawet spotkania naszych oczu i jego pytające miny, na które jedyną moją odpowiedzią było zalotne mrugnięcie albo filuterny uśmiech. Stawiając sprawę jasno, miałem wręcz niezmiernie dziką ochotę na seks. Czy potrafił to wyczytać z moich oczu czy też nie, planowałem dość wyraźnie dać mu to do zrozumienia, gdy tylko się ściemni. I nie patyczkować się z nim. Zrobić wszystko po swojemu, byleby tylko krzywdy zbytniej nie wyrządzić. Byłem mu dłużny nie tylko tych paręnaście złotych wydanych ostatnio w pobliskim sklepie monopolowym na piwo. Podczas naszych nocy tyle razy doprowadził mnie niemalże do czystego szaleństwa, że podczas zliczania braknie mi palców u obydwu dłoni. Swojego chłopaka lubiłem rezolutnie nazywać moim prywatnym łóżkowym bożkiem, co nieraz spowodowało wykwit soczystych rumieńców na jego twarzy i jakieś ciche, jawnie zawstydzone burczenie. Kochałem to, co parę zwykłych słów było w stanie z nim zrobić. Chociaż mówiąc szczerze to i Taurys w pewnym nastroju mógł w mgnieniu oka zerwać ze mnie ubrania, przyprzeć do ściany i wyszeptać prosto w me ucho przynajmniej dwadzieścia sposobów, na które planuje mnie wziąć jeszcze tej nocy. Możliwe, że chciałem odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. Albo po prostu strasznie chciało mi się pieprzyć. Siedząc tak i bezwstydnie pożerając go spojrzeniem, spędziłem na tym przynajmniej kilka godzin, zanim wreszcie zostałem spytany, czy wszystko w porządku. W jak najlepszym, Taurysie, w jak najlepszym. A wszystko wskazuje na to, że sprawy jeszcze będą miały okazję przybrać naprawdę ciekawy obrót.

Po południu razem poszliśmy do sklepu. Potrzebował czegoś do obiadu, a i przy okazji zrobiliśmy większe zakupy na przyszły tydzień. Zbliżało się jakieś święto kościelne, Zielone Świątki albo coś w ten deseń, pal sześć. Tak czy inaczej nawet zaufany Auchan w Bonarce miał zostać zamknięty na trzy spusty, a dzisiaj zawitały w nim istne tłumy ludzi zaślepionych konsumpcją. Na parkingu było niemal czarno, samochody jak owce na hali tuliły się jeden do drugiego, formując gigantyczny labirynt, w środku którego zamiast mitycznego człowieka-byka czekało wielkie centrum handlowe. Ludzie wyglądali z pewnej odległości jak mrówki, podążające ślepo jedna za drugą w kierunku mrowiska. My przejechaliśmy się autobusem, chociaż Taurys nalegał, byśmy zrobili tę trasę na pieszo. Wyszło tym razem na moje, choć bez pomniejszych problemów się nie obyło. Mniejsza z tym. Bardzo narzekał na to, że "znowu nawrzucałem rzeczy, które są totalnie do szczęścia nam niepotrzebne, a kosztują majątek", ale przykro mi. Mleko czekoladowe to mój narkotyk i lepiej nie stawać ze mną twarzą w twarz, gdy jestem na głodzie. Przy bodajże dziesiątym kubeczku odchrząknął znacząco. Fakt, kto to będzie niósł, a co gorsza - kto za to zapłaci. Mimo wszystko nasz wypad po gastronomiczne to i owo nie różniłby się zbytnio od swoich poprzedników, gdybym nie miał w planach kupna pewnego specyfiku. Mówili gdzieś, że lepiej takie rzeczy nabywać w aptece, ale nie wytłumaczyłbym Taurysowi, po co chcę tam iść bez kończenia z nim na ogonie. Czasem zdawało mi się, że to wręcz moja matka, nie mój chłopak. Z miejsca zostałbym przygnieciony tysiącem niewygodnych pytań i zmuszony do odpowiedzenia nań tysiącem i jednym kłamstwem.

Musiałem zastosować pewien fortel, by odwrócić jego uwagę ode mnie na chociaż pięć minut - bo chociaż całkiem schlebiało mi, że ciężko mu spuścić wzrok z mojej fantastycznej osoby, w chwili obecnej było to bardziej niż uciążliwe, zwłaszcza że pragnąłem zrobić coś za jego plecami, tak, by nie zepsuć niespodzianki. A ją planowałem już od paru godzin, nic nie miało prawa wziąć w łeb. Dyskretnie całując go w policzek zapewniłem, iż wrócę szybciej niż on zdąży mrugnąć. Wymówka z kiblem zawsze działała, tam przynajmniej za mną nie szedł. Burknął coś pod nosem, lecz na jego twarzy zawitał uśmiech. Opóźniona reakcja na pocałunek? Być może. Tak czy inaczej prześlizgnąłem się zaraz za jego plecami, by już po chwili żwawo maszerować w kierunku kas, tam, gdzie bez problemu mogłem nabyć wszystko, czego chciałem. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu, Taurys rzadko kiedy dawał się nabrać na motyw z długą kolejką do pisuaru. Dobra jest, znalazłem cel swojej podróży tutaj. Bez porządnego lubrykantu się nie obędzie, a gdy ostatnim razem zaglądałem do swojej szuflady, zaczynało go brakować. Nie chcą ryzykować raczej nieudanej nocy szybko wybrałem pierwszą z brzegu buteleczkę i niesamowicie piekąc raka - tak jakbym był prawiczkiem, robiącym to pierwszy raz - ruszyłem, by za ów cud zapłacić. Nie wiem, czemu wciąż tak się krępowałem. Wszystko jest dla ludzi, ponadto ta kasjerka po pierwsze mnie nie zna, po drugie jest zbyt zmęczona, by cokolwiek takiego ją obchodziło i po trzecie - czego ona już w życiu nie skasowała? Mamrocząc dobrze mi znaną cenę, zmrużyła oczy i ziewnęła. Zapłaciłem, skrzętnie schowałem pojemniczek z jasnym żelem w kieszeni, po czym skierowałem swe kroki w kierunku łazienki. Publiczne kible nadają się chyba tylko do uprawiania w nich seksu i to z wybitnej desperacji.

Opierając się dłońmi o kraniec zlewu, spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ot, zwykły blondyn z przydługimi włosami, nosem usianym drobnymi, jasnymi piegami i oczami zielonymi jak trawa na podwórzu. Taurys wielokrotnie powtarzał mi, że wręcz jestem dla niego piękny. Cóż widział w kimś tak przeciętnym jak ja - tego nie wie nikt. Schlebiało mi to jednak, na samą myśl o jego słowach uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie do tego drugiego Felka, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym. Może mój zaraźliwy uśmiech w jakimś stopniu przyczyniał się do upiększania mojej tuzinkowej aparycji. Żeby nie przedłużać, pospiesznie umyłem ręce i opuściłem to cuchnące uryną miejsce, by szybko dołączyć do Litwina na nowo. Dzięki Bogu nie zamierzał najwidoczniej lustrować mnie zbytnio, spytał jedynie, czemu tak długo mi to wszystko zajęło, a następnie czy jeszcze czegoś potrzebuję. Pokręciłem przecząco głową, on odetchnął z ulgą, ja wystawiłem język w jego stronę. Burknąłem coś o sknerze, żartobliwie oczywiście, na co on obruszył się, wyraźnie nie wyczuwając mojego poczucia humoru. I tak go kochałem, mimo jego braku reakcji na większość kawałów czy czysto sarkastycznych wstawek, którymi lubiłem sypnąć od czasu do czasu. Takim był, takiego go zaakceptowałem i obdarzyłem wielkim uczuciem. Bo był sobą. Nikogo przede mną nie udawał. Choć początki nie były proste, obaj z czasem otworzyliśmy się, dopuściliśmy jeden drugiego do siebie. Obserwowałem go teraz bacznie, gdy wypakowywał całą zawartość wózka na taśmę - kwestią czasu było jego delikatne ponaglenie, bym mu pomógł, w końcu to moje zakupy utworzyły całkiem pokaźny stosik. Zabierając się do ustawiania w rządku kartoników z wcześniej wspomnianym mlekiem, podniosłem wzrok na dosłownie ułamek sekundy i… zdębiałem. Czy naprawdę musiałem mieć wpisanego w życiorys tak paskudnego pecha? Już i tak spaliłem buraka jakiś czas temu przed tą samą kobietą na kasie, musiałem spotkać ją ponownie? Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem, po czym utkwiła swoje ciekawskie, brązowe spojrzenie prosto w moim. Chwila moment, czy to jej sprawa, po co i na co mi to, czego zakupu dokonałem wcześniej? A co jeśli ona się domyśla i teraz ocenia mnie po cichu? … Feliks, za dużo myślisz. Twoje długie włosy potrafią zapaść w pamięć, poznała cię i tyle. Czemu miałbyś się przejmować opinią innych, nie raz rozkwasiłeś nos komuś, kto powiedział o tobie złe słowo. Odetchnąłem głęboko i powróciłem do poprzednio wykonywanej czynności, modląc się w duchu, by Taurys nie zauważył mojego momentu lekkiej konsternacji. Nie, był zbyt zajęty szukaniem czegoś między miętówkami i gumami do żucia, by się tym przejąć. Słodki Jezu, paranoja w tych sprawach kiedyś mnie zgubi.

Po dotarciu do domu wciąż miałem w sobie nadmiar energii i przerost libido męczył mnie niemiłosiernie. Myślałem, że może pójdę pobiegać, co by to wszystko rozładować, ale Litwin zarządził obiad za niecałe czterdzieści pięć minut oraz wyznaczył mnie do rozpakowania toreb, które przytaszczyliśmy. Nie bez marudzenia zabrałem się do pracy. Dobrze, nabiał do lodówki, przeróżne akcesoria i przyprawy na stół, żeby to T się nimi zajął - broń Boże nie pozwalał mi ruszać swoich ukochanych przypraw, czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, że kochał je bardziej ode mnie - a warzywa do koszyka. Pomidory, parę cebul, na co komu bakłażan, ogórek. Cholerny ogórek. Upewniając się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, złapałem go mocno w rękę i przytrzymałem parę chwil, bacznie obserwując. Kciukiem wolno przejechałem po skórce, pokrytej malutkimi brodawkami, a następnie przesunąłem go na czubek, by tam delikatnie przycisnąć. Kurwa. Czy ja właśnie stanąłem na środku kuchni, żeby zabawić się warzywem jak cholernym penisem? Zbereźne myśli kłębiły mi się w głowie, szybko odrzuciłem zieloną, bogu ducha winną jarzynę na jej właściwie miejsce i starając się ograniczyć wodze wyobraźni do minimum, dokończyłem co zostało mi przydzielone. Miałem taką ochotę na zbliżenie, że nawet produkty spożywcze zaczęły kojarzyć mi się tylko z jednym, bardzo dwuznacznym dodajmy. Głos Taurysa dochodzący z przejścia przyprawił mnie o mały atak serca, byłem nieźle poddenerwowany. Spytał, czy wszystko gra, ja na to - owszem. Co innego miałem mu powiedzieć? Zupełnie inaczej wymyśliłem sobie ten dzień, nie chciałem niczego sknocić. … ciekawe, czy zauważył mój troszkę pokraczny chód przez całe popołudnie i wieczór. Zakładam, iż nie macie pojęcia jak ciężko jest chodzić normalnie będąc stwardniałym poniżej pasa, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli.

Moment, na który tyle czekałem, miał nastać już niedługo, bo za kilkanaście minut. Wtedy to Taurys opuszczał łazienkę, by po chwili dołączyć do mnie w ciepłym i milutkim łóżku. Ja natomiast planowałem coś dla nas, coś, co miało go kompletnie zaskoczyć, ale zarazem przypaść mu do gustu. Nie zrobiłbym czegoś przy robieniu czego nie czułby się komfortowo. Tak czy inaczej, w pewnym momencie usłyszałem trzask otwieranych drzwi, a następnie kroki na panelach, prowadzących do naszej sypialni. Odwróciłem się na bok żeby sprawiać wrażenie śpiącego, co on kupił, gdyż zachowywał się nad wyraz cicho, coby mnie nie obudzić. Mój kochany Litwin. Chwilę później poczułem jak łóżko zapada się nieco pod jego ciężarem, sprężyny zawyły, materac zawtórował, Taurys leżał wygodnie. Odetchnął głęboko, mlasnął, szykował się do spania. O nie, kochany, za długo czekałem na ten moment, byś mi teraz odpłynął.

Doczekawszy się dogodnego momentu, szybko przekręciłem się w jego stronę, by przeprowadzić pierwsze natarcie. Pierwsza próba i od razu udana, najwidoczniej byłem w tym już dobry. Gdy moje zęby skubnęły płatek jego ucha, dało się słyszeć ciche, równie zadowolone co zaskoczone westchnienie z jego strony. Pierwszy sukces - delikatne liźnięcia i ugryzienia, połączone z błądzeniem dłoni po jego torsie powoli wprawiały go w ten błogi stan, w którym był tak niesamowicie bezbronny, że mogłem zrobić z nim co dusza zapragnie. Z ucha przeniosłem swe wargi niżej, na jego szyję, gdzie zostawiłem gro pocałunków, bardziej lub mniej zachłannych. Niektóre mogły zostawić ślady, tak zwane malinki, ale nie dbałem o to. Wręcz przeciwnie, starałem się robić je w jak najwidoczniejszych miejscach, by trudność sprawiło mu ich opcjonalne schowanie. Czy zrobi to czy nie, zależało od niego. Byłem zbyt pochłonięty naznaczaniem go, by cokolwiek innego zaprzątało moje myśli. Przy trzeciej jęknął głośniej, co dało mi niesamowitą satysfakcję. Chyba tyle starczy, na razie, starczy w tym miejscu. Ku mojej nieopisanej radości było dzisiaj wystarczająco ciepło, by spał bez koszulki. Nieświadomie ułatwił mi zadanie. Wciąż drocząc się z okolicami jego karku, palcami wędrowałem wzdłuż tego perfekcyjnego ciała, którym nieraz bezgłośnie się zachwycałem. W trakcie tej drogi chwyciłem za sutek, ciągnąc delikatnie, czemu towarzyszyły kolejne odgłosy przyjemności. Wiedziałem, jak Taurysowe ciało działa i gdzie zaatakować, by go obezwładnić.

Mruknąłem mu do ucha, że go kocham, ucałowałem je ostatni raz i wstałem. Był zbyt otępiały, by cokolwiek zrobić, miałem zatem chwilę czasu na wprowadzenie w życie swojego planu. Nawet nie zauważył - chyba - kiedy usiadłem obok z powrotem, trzymając w dłoni dwa kawałki materiału, do złudzenia przypominające nasze szaliki. Otrzeźwiał dopiero, gdy kończyłem przywiązywać jego drugi nadgarstek do ramy łóżka. Szarpnął obiema rękami, by się uwolnić, ale moje węzły przejdą do historii jako jedne z najmocniejszych. Zaraz zapytał, co to ma znaczyć, ja natomiast odparłem rezolutnie, żeby się nie martwił. Oraz że planuję wycałować każdy centymetr jego kochanego ciała. Mój wredny uśmieszek nieco go speszył, on lub moje nazbyt odważne stwierdzenie. Jednak ja nie żartowałem. Wspierając się na dłoniach, usiadłem okrakiem na jego biodrach, moszcząc się wygodnie. Napawając oczy jego widokiem, skonfundowanym i sfrustrowanym jak cholera, nie mogłem przestać cieszyć się jak głupi do sera. Skomentował to po litewsku, ja parsknąłem śmiechem. Jest niesamowity. Nie każąc mu dłużej czekać, wróciłem do swoich zamiarów, a mianowicie eksplorowania wszelakich zakamarków swojego chłopaka, podczas gdy on może jedynie wić się pode mną i wzdychać. Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo mnie to kręciło, być u władzy, panować nad kimś zupełnie bezbronnym. Każde następne stłumione przekleństwo, wyszeptane przez zaciśnięte zęby w moim kierunku, jeszcze bardziej mnie nakręcało. Zacząłem od góry, od ust, by uciszyć go na chwilę. Przygryzł moją dolną wargę, dolewając tym samym oliwy do ognia. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby ktoś nas teraz rozdzielił. Gdybym już nigdy nie mógł powiedzieć o nim 'mój'. Zbyt mocno go kochałem, pożądałem, by dopuścić do rozpadu tego związku.

Moje usta błądziły po rubieżach jego ciała, westchnięcia przerodziły się w jęki, a towarzysząca temu wszystkiemu słodka bezradność Taurysa stanowiła swego rodzaju wisienkę na torcie. Wybrzuszenie w litewskich dolnych partiach jak dla mnie mówiło wystarczająco wiele. Nie nudziłem go, wręcz przeciwnie - wciąż widocznie podniecałem swojego Litwina, schlebiało mi to. Spojrzałem tam i oblizałem się, w odpowiedzi otrzymałem głośne przełknięcie śliny. Oj tak, kochanie, dziś to ja mam ciebie w garści. Nie myśląc wiele - mój własny namiocik między nogami stawał się uciążliwy - dłoń zapuściłem gdzieś w dół na poszukiwanie wrażeń. Bezceremonialnie zsunąłem ostatnią część garderoby, jaka zdołała uchować się na nim i w ten sposób uzyskać pełen dostęp do jego męskości. Nie widziałem reakcji, wymalowanej na jego twarzy, jednak byłem pewien, że znam te rysy. Ściągnięte brwi, otwarte usta, przez które raz po razy wydobywały się pojękiwania i prośby, bym go rozwiązał. Nie ma tak dobrze, słońce ty moje. Poprzysiągłem pocałować każdy milimetr ciebie, więc nie mogę się ociągać tudzież pozwolić ci zniweczyć moje plany. Czując, że sam zaraz zwariuję, jeśli nie przestanę trzymać nas obu na kompletny dystans, zsunąłem się odrobinkę, by ułatwić ustom dostęp do jego klejnotów. Miał się czym pochwalić, nie powiem. A ja, nie chcąc przedłużać, przeszedłem do drugiej części po poprzedniej.

Muskając go całego pieszczotliwie, wziąłem do ust czubek penisa i poruszałem językiem, stymulując i drażniąc go. Zawył, co bardzo pobudziło mnie do dalszego działania. Ujmując trzon w dłoń, usta zamknąłem na główce, poruszając jednocześnie dłonią i ustami w górę i w dół. Jedno musiał mi oddać - byłem w tym piekielnie dobry. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy się nauczyłem, doświadczenie chyba przyszło z czasem. Po chwili zacząłem ssać, potrząsając lekko głową, by dać mu odczuć jeszcze silniejsze doznania. Dało się słyszeć szczęk żelaznych elementów poręczy łóżka, bowiem Taurys zaczął wić się na nowo, obezwładnienie doprowadzało go do białej gorączki. Zerknąłem na niego, nie przerywając chwilowego zajęcia ani na sekundę i mimo pełnych ust uśmiechnąłem się wrednie, po czym … przyspieszyłem. Przyspieszyłem i nagłym ruchem wsunąłem go jak najgłębiej, niemalże się dławiąc. O ile słuch mnie nie zmylił, wymsknęło mu się moje imię, poprzedzone przekleństwem. Albo dwoma. Oswabadzając gardło, począłem kręcić głową z lewej do prawej i z prawej do lewej strony, starannie wodząc językiem po każdym milimetrze jego penisa, podczas gdy moje dłonie zjechały niżej, by podrażnić trochę resztę wrażliwych okolic. Czułem, że jest blisko szczytu, dlatego po dwóch ostatnich liźnięciach podniosłem głowę, ocierając usta i brodę z nadmiaru śliny. Zbadałem sytuację. Sapiący, chcący uwolnić się za wszelką cenę rozochocony Litwin z wyraźnym brakiem dobrych zamiarów. Cóż. Byłbym sadystą, gdybym tak go teraz zostawił. Wgramoliwszy się na niego, doczołgałem się wyżej, by ostatecznie oswobodzić go z uwięzi.

Natychmiast poczułem ściśnięcie na moich pośladkach. Nawet nie rozmasował nadgarstków, jedynie wbił palce w moją skórę, trzymając mnie mocno. Cholera, chyba wyhodowałem potwora. Zaraz poczułem jego usta na moich, jednak nie był to ten sam pocałunek, którym obdarzył mnie dziś rano przy śniadaniu. Był agresywny, zachłanny, pożądliwy, tak jak mężczyzna mi go oferujący. W trakcie nie straciłem jednak całkowicie jasności umysłu, gdyż wolną ręką jąłem szukać cud buteleczki zakupionej dziś w tajemnicy przed nim. Dobrze, że nie zostawiłem jej na półce, bo ten zwierzak wyjść z łóżka mi nie pozwoli przez następnych parę godzin. Jestem paskudny, przyznaję - na tym zależało mi od samego początku. Dzięki Bogu, znalazłem. W przerwie między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim dałem radę otworzyć flakonik i wylać troszkę jego zawartości na swoje palce. Trzeba było przygotować się na to, co miało nastąpić już za chwilę. … kurwa, dotarł do szyi, zaraz wycałuje obojczyk. A przy tym stracę kontrolę nad sobą. Należy działać szybko. … ufam, iż macie jakiekolwiek pojęcie o użyciu lubrykantu bądź wazeliny, by dzięki nim złagodzić tarcie i możliwie zapobiec ewentualnemu bólowi. No i zdążyłem w samą porę, ponieważ już po chwili przekręcony zostałem na plecy, a moje uda wraz z miejscem, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę - uniesione lekko do góry. Nie miałem nawet okazji wydać z siebie odgłosu zaskoczenia, po prostu wziął mnie z zaskoczenia. I już po chwili poczułem go w sobie. Kochałem jego ruchy, choć napastliwe, potrafiły zmieniać się w całkiem subtelne w przeciągu paru sekund. Drażnił się ze mną, miał do tego pełne prawo. W końcu sam robiłem mu to jeszcze przed chwilą. Ale nie chciał mnie uszkodzić. Był delikatny, aczkolwiek zdecydowany.

Zdaje się, że krzyczałem. Moją wadą (a może zaletą?) jest niesamowita wokalność podczas seksu. A to motywowało go do szybszych, śmielszych pchnięć, co uwalniało kolejne zdławione okrzyki z mojej krtani. Constans. Czy on się pławi w moich jękach? Czy to go jakoś pobudza? Czort go wie. Było mi dobrze, jemu zdaje się też, i tyle mi wystarczało. Moje nogi wsparte na jego ramionach, jego dłoń stymulująca mnie przez cały czas, włosy falujące jak złote morze na poduszce, stękanie, być może proszenie o więcej— Drugie przykazanie złamałem wiele razy, wzywając imię Boga na przemian z imieniem Taurysa, mieszając je z łaciną podwórkową, stanowiącą pewien procent słownictwa typowego Polaka. Nie dbałem o to. W pewnym momencie oderwałem się od rzeczywistości, wizja zaszła bielą, zakręciło mi się w głowie, serce załomotało szybciej niż dotychczas. Doprowadził mnie do ostateczności. Teraz na pewno zdarłem sobie gardło. Nieważne.

Dyszałem jeszcze jakiś czas, tak samo i on. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, w jego ciemnych oczach zabłysnęła pewna iskra, iskra, którą znałem bardzo dobrze. Nie miał wcale dosyć, co było do przewidzenia. Dopiero doszedłem, a jemu wciąż się chce. Posłałem mu cwaniacki uśmieszek, on pochylił się, by mnie pocałować. A dłonie wciąż wędrowały po moich bokach, podszczypując i zwyczajnie głaszcząc.

Co za niewyżyte zwierzę, mówię wam. Tylko pieprzenie mu w głowie.


End file.
